La Chica Del Espacio
by RyoNef191
Summary: Ash Se Encuentra Con Una Extraña Chica (Dawn). Él Solo Cree Que La Chica No Recuerda Nada, Pero En Realidad Ella Guarda Un Secreto Que Decidirá El Destino Del Planeta Tierra.


**_Capítulo 1_**

En la Región de Sinnoh, la noche ya había caído.

Un pequeño Shaymin se paseaba por un gran jardín de flores Gracidia en la ruta 221.

El pobre pokemon legendario no tenía ni idea de que era lo que ocurría en ese momento, ya que pudo divisar en el cielo a una gran nave que sobrevolaba por esa ruta. El ver que la nave se detenía a unos diez metros de su posición decidió ocultarse entre los arbustos hasta que la nave se fuera.

La nave comenzó a emitir una extraña luz, de esa luz bajaba un cuerpo humanoide. El pequeño Shaymin observaba como ese cuerpo descendía poco a poco.

Cuando el cuerpo tocó la tierra, la nave dejó de emitir esa extraña luz. Shaymin seguía oculto entre los arbustos y esperó allí hasta que la nave despegó de vuelta por donde había legado. Pasaron unos minutos antes que el Shaymin decidiera dirigirse hacia el cuerpo.

**/**

Ash Ketchum, un joven entrenador de 15 años junto a su compañero Pikachu, se encontraban caminando por la ruta 221

Ah… nada mejor que caminar por la noche, no pikachu? – dijo el entrenador dirigiéndose a su fiel pokemon, quien respondió con su típico "pika chu".

El chico seguía caminando sin saber que muy pronto se encontraría con lo que quizás sería la aventura más grande que alguna vez haya tenido.

Pero que pokemon es ese? – se preguntó extrañado mientras sacaba su pokedex

En medio de su camino se encontró al pequeño Shaymin, quien estaba corriendo sin control por aquella ruta

Con que un Shaymin, eh? – se dijo un poco entusiasmado

El shaymin comenzó a hacer ruidos y movimientos extraños, esto admiró mucho a Ash.

Qué ocurre Shaymin? – Preguntó Ash algo sorprendido – alguien está en peligro?

El joven comenzó a seguir al Shaymin ha donde se suponía que estaba la persona en peligro. El pokemon lo llevó a un pequeño jardín de flores Gracidia. Ash buscó y rebuscó a cualquiera que estuviera en problemas. Siguió buscando con la mirada hasta que finalmente la encontró, pudo ver que había alguien recostada entre las flores gracidia, así que sin pensarlo corrió hacia aquella persona.

Cuando se acercó al sujeto, se sorprendió al verlo a la vez en que su cara tomaba un tono carmesí. Entre las flores estaba una chica dormida, era como de su estatura, tenía el cabello azul, pero sobre todo, estaba completamente desnuda.

Pero como Diablos puede estar así – dijo el entrenador mientras se quitaba su chaqueta para cubrir con ella a la chica.

La chica comenzó a despertarse. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Ash quien estaba muy cerca de ella.

Ash se sobresaltó al ver que la chica se había despertado. Espantado dio un salto hacia atrás totalmente ruborizado mientras veía que la chica lo miraba confundida y un tanto ruborizada

Ah… hola… - dijo el chico nervioso mientras esbozaba una boba sonrisa

La chica no decía nada, solo se le quedaba mirando a Ash impresionada.

Disculpa… cuál es tu nombre – dijo Ash tratando de hacer de un lado el vergonzoso hecho de que ella estaba desnuda, pero nuevamente la chica no le respondía – que hacías aquí desnuda? – volvió a preguntar pero nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta

La chica comenzó a mirar a sus alrededores, quedaba maravillada al ver tanta belleza en un solo lugar.

Ash comenzaba a desesperarse, pero no podía perder el control frente a una chica tan bella como ella – parece que estás confundida. Pero como puedo ayudarte si no quieres decirme nada – preguntó el joven un tanto decepcionado

La chica miró a Ash y sintió su desilusión, asi que decidió comenzar a hacer contacto con él – Dawn… me llamo Dawn

Haber Dawn. Quiero saber que hacías aquí y sobretodo desnuda – dijo Ash tomando un tono carmesí en sus mejillas

Dawn no sabía que responder. Ella sabía que no debía decirle nada al respecto de toda su misión, pero tampoco podía pasar ese detalle por desapercibido, tenía que inventarse algo rápidamente, el problema era que no se le ocurría nada.

La chica comenzó a sentirse presionada ante la mirada decisiva de su nuevo conocido, así que se le ocurrió algo improvisadamente

Yo… yo… - titubeo un poco. Luego comenzó a gritar desesperadamente, se sujetó la cabeza… - AH NO PUEDO RECORDARLO¡ - decía desesperadamente mientras se tiraba al suelo.

Dawn comenzó a patalear mientras estaba tirada en el suelo. Al patalear, el chico veía las partes más íntimas de la chica haciendo que su calor corporal aumentara y se concentrara en cierta parte de su cuerpo – ha.. Dawn tranquila por favor. Cálmate. No importa que no lo recuerdes, perdona. Solo deja de patalear que yo… - decía desesperadamente

Tratando de calmarla, Ash tocó el pecho desnudo de la chica por accidente. Un incómodo silencio se apoderó del lugar por un momento. Ambos chicos estaban sonrojados.

Llegó el momento en que Ash se dio cuenta de lo que hacía así que rápidamente separó su mano del cuerpo de la chica – lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. No fue mi intención.

Dawn estaba sorprendida con lo que había experimentado cuando Ash la había tocado. Inocentemente comenzó a ver su nuevo cuerpo detenidamente, luego comenzó a tocar sus pechos, esto provocó que el chico quedara impactado al ver que su nueva amiga hacía semejante acto frente a él. Seguía viendo atónito hasta que se dio cuenta de algo importante – AH¡ debo conseguirte ropa¡ no puedo pasearte por la ciudad así desnuda¡ - dijo exaltado

Dawn se extrañó al escuchar eso – hay algún problema?

Algún problema? – se dijo Ash conmocionado.

Por un momento Ash se calmó y dejó de pensar en el hecho de que ella estuviera desnuda, se puso a pensar más bien en otra cosa mientras esbozaba una buena sonrisa de perversión – _"Solo Piénsalo Por Un Momento Ketchum. Esta Chica Está Indefensa E Inocente. Está Desnuda Y No Se Da Cuenta Que Está Cometiendo Un Error. Con Ella Así Puedo Cometer Todas Esas Fantasías Que Siempre He Deseado"__ -_

El joven comenzó a imaginarse a Dawn en varias posiciones que había visto en cierto libro que comienza con K (Kama Sutra que va XD), su imaginación comenzó a sobrepasarse (ok lo reconozco es mi imaginación) al punto en que comenzaba a ver a la chica con varios disfraces de cosplayer (enfermera, policewoman, conejita, neko, eWe), y también la imaginaba estando atada o encadenada a la cama o la pared (si estoy mal, lo sé XD).

Después de ver las "morbosidades" que tenía en su mente, sacudió su cabeza esperando alejar aquellos pensamientos – no, mierda. No puedo aprovecharme así. – Dijo a la vez que se levantaba – iré a la ciudad Jubileo a comprarte algo de ropa. Ah espera… - rápidamente se dio cuenta de otra cosa – no puedo dejarte aquí. Cualquiera podría venir y abusar de ti – se dijo mientras pensaba – _"Y Se Supone Que Eso Lo Haría Yo"_ –

Shaymin comenzó a llamar la atención del entrenador

Ah… que ocurre Shaymin – le preguntó al legendario.

Shayimin le hizo señas de que lo siguiera. Ash se dirijió a Dawn – vamos levántate¡ -

Ash trató de levantar a Dawn pero al tratar de levantarse ella cayó. A Dawn le dolió al caer después de no haber podido mantenerse de pie – no puedo. No puedo¡ - dijo entristecida

A Ash se le ablandó el corazón al verla tan indefensa – no puedes caminar? DIOS. Creo que tendré que… - se arrodilló dándole la espalda a Dawn – vamos. Subete a mi espalda -

Dawn obedeció, se subió a la espalda del chico y se sujetó bien de su cuello. Ash se levantó y se encaminó a donde Shaymin lo llevaba. Mientras la cargaba el calor de Ash iba en aumento a la vez que su sonrojo también aumentaba, y no era de esperar ya que la chica rosaba sus partes más íntimas contra su cuerpo

Shaymin llevó a Ash a una cueva – Una cueva¡ genial¡ este lugar será estupendo para ocultar a Dawn hasta que regrese – dijo bajando a Dawn en el interior de la cueva – espérame aquí Dawn. Volveré pronto – luego se dirigió a los pokemon – Pikachu, Shaymin, protéjanla hasta el final, no dejen que salga de aquí hasta que vuelva¡ - Los pokemon asintieron – gracias

Ash salió corriendo de la cueva, dejando a Dawn dentro de ella. La chica comenzó a ver a su alrededor, después pasó a ver a su cuerpo – el cuerpo humano se siente tan… tan raro… tan bien. Con solo unos minutos ya he sentido millones de sensaciones extrañas que nunca antes había sentido. Pero no han salido solos, ese humano… ese humano podría enseñarme todo lo que necesito saber de este nuevo cuerpo y de sus costumbres humanas. Estoy segura que lograré mi propósito aquí.

/

Ash corría por el bosque esperando llegar a tiempo a la ciudad antes que cerraran todas las tiendas de ropa. Pero se detuvo un rato para recuperar el aliento

Esa chica… esa chica… ella es – Ash se percató que sus mejillas y orejas volvían a sentir calientes, al igual que todo su cuerpo, pero en especial… - quizás ella sea… sea la que tanto… - decía mientras sentía como su miembro se volvía a endurecer con solo recordar a la chica.

El chico se acomodó la gorra y nuevamente comenzó su camino a un paso rápido pero calmado mientras en su rostro se esbozaba una sonrisa d perversión que anteriormente había hecho.

**_Continúa_**…

**/**

**Surgió Después De Recordar Una Vieja Película Que Había Visto Hace Como Siete Años Atrás**

**Ok Lo Confieso, Recordé Esa Película Después De Ver Una Peli XXX Y Un Hentai (No Me Culpen Por Ser Así XD)**


End file.
